


【JRen】情劫。

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 崔珉起就是金钟炫的一场情劫，金钟炫注定拿他没辙。





	【JRen】情劫。

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定下的BO车。

⚠私设Beta可以对Omega进行短期标记，并且未标记Omega在发情的时候也会稍微的影响到Beta。

 

已经二十分钟了。

金钟炫蹙眉又扫了一眼墙上的钟表，指针停在晚上十一点零三分，今天的拍摄工作已经结束好一阵子了，可他却迟迟没见到崔珉起的人影。他仔细思索了一阵子，自从他进了更衣室要换回自己便装的时候就没见过了。

时间不早了 ，仅剩下的一些零零散散的工作人员也都纷纷收拾好自己的设备准备回家，路过他们团剩下的四个人的时候，简单地点了点头，虽然目光里对他还没有走这件事写着疑惑，却没多过问。金钟炫一次次站起身，十分好脾气地对人家道“辛苦了”。

姜东昊一大早就被前一晚设定的连环夺命call轰起来赶行程，挨到这深夜已经有些撑不住，黄旼炫见状正准备说些什么，却被金钟炫抢先了一步。

或许是借着自己本就站着的优势，他动作先黄旼炫一步，颇有队长模样地交待还算是尚清醒的黄旼炫和郭英敏：“我去看看珉起出了什么事儿，你们带着东昊先回家吧。”

“可是我们就只有经纪人哥这一辆车，不如再等等？”黄旼炫提议道，他总觉得事情哪里不对劲，可金钟炫的眼神却又不容分说的坚决，让他隐约觉得他们的队长现在还有事瞒着他们没说。不过他们也知道钟炫也是一片苦心对他们好，眼见着金钟炫的眼神愈发地凝重起来，郭英敏终于做了决断拍了拍黄旼炫的背。

“我们就先回去吧？钟炫这么说应该也有他的理由。”郭英敏那双眼睛随着金钟炫的视线追了过去，金钟炫正盯着更衣室的门思索什么。

那背影让郭英敏下意识地觉得不适宜推脱更多，况且他们明天也有行程，还是需要早些休息，于是便拉着面露倦色的两个弟弟往外面走，走着走着也还不忘记找点话题和他们唠嗑：“今天录制节目的时候或许是有哪个Alpha没控制好自己的信息素吧？我看PD里的那个Omega姐姐的表情不太好，不过因为咱们五个都是Beta，所以倒也没受什么影响。”

听到这个话题，金钟炫后背一僵，下意识地咬紧了嘴唇。

等到剩下三个人互相搀扶着走到门口的时候，黄旼炫还是觉得不太放心，皱眉最后叮嘱了一句：“钟炫呐，记得带着珉起早点回家啊。”

被喊到的队长闷闷地应了一句，目送着他们从视线里消失，他才转身往更衣室的方向走过去。这个时候就只剩下了几个Cody姐姐还在整理东西，似乎也是因为崔珉起迟迟没有出来一件事感到十分担忧，但又碍于性别原因没办法去探查情况，见到金钟炫进来之后，都如同获救般盯着这位救命的稻草。

“各位辛苦了，早点去休息吧。”金钟炫深深鞠了一躬，代替崔珉起向工作人员道着歉，“剩下的事情交给我就好了。”

Cody姐姐们都信得过金钟炫，可还是不愿意把自己分内的事情托付给已经忙碌了一天的艺人。金钟炫摇摇头，说这天色已经太晚了，女性晚归可能会遇到危险。

推脱了几个回合，工作人员们终于拗不过金钟炫的倔强，点头答应先行一步。

等到确认所有人都离开了之后，金钟炫才重新把目光投向更衣室的那扇门。他深吸了一口气，努力让自己即将爆发的情绪安定下来，缓慢地挨近那扇门，在敲门之前先把耳朵贴了上去。

虽然声音很小，但金钟炫能听到里面人愈发急促的微弱喘息声。

“珉起？”他敲门的同时唤道，“是我。”

崔珉起似乎已经没有精力应答金钟炫了，仅有的一个“嗯”的鼻音似乎也是努力挤出来的。金钟炫听到他拨弄更衣室门锁的声音，再“吱呀”一声，门就被打开了。

映入他眼帘的崔珉起面色潮红，衬衫的扣子解到一半，大片雪白的皮肤暴露着，几乎要晃了金钟炫的眼。金钟炫觉得面前的人全身都因为无处倾泻的情欲被染红了，崔珉起的皮带被他自己扯开一半，裤链已经敞开，还能看得到里面内裤的颜色。

金钟炫口干舌燥，顾不得心生歹意，伸手揽在崔珉起的腰上想把他带去更宽阔一点的地方。可谁知刚一触碰到崔珉起的皮肤，他就颤抖着扭了扭身子，难受地从干渴的喉咙里挤出一句沙哑的话语来：“钟炫啊……我好热。”

被点名的人意识到自己在他身上的每一下触碰都让他更加难受，只好放弃了原先的念头，蹲下来抚平崔珉起头上豆大的汗珠。毫无疑问对方这是发情了，金钟炫眉头紧锁，心里有一股说不上来的怒意，距离普通的分化期怎么也过了有几个年头了，可他直到今天上台前才发现和他同床共枕了这么多年的人是个Omega——崔珉起一直把这件事情瞒着他们。

不过金钟炫并不只生崔珉起的气，也生自己的气。他的视线追随着家里的忙内这么多年都没看出来，造成现在这状况也有他的一份责任。更重要的是，他在心里隐隐揪起一块，埋怨自己为什么就没有分化成Alpha。

身为一个到处都能见得到的Beta，他只能短暂地标记崔珉起，在他身上留下自己的气息。可Beta的气息相比起Alpha来说实在是太过于不堪一击了，他担心面前的人什么时候就会被别人强占。

不管是不是作为Omega，崔珉起都太过于漂亮了，平日其他三个成员也都喜欢以各种各样的方式宠着他们的忙内。这小崽子连说话都不用便能勾引来一堆好色之徒，更别提他的身份还是个稀有而特殊的Omega。

见金钟炫没有说话，崔珉起便一直不停地叫着他的名字。由于发情期的缘故，崔珉起皮肤的温度要比平时高上些许，他借着金钟炫半蹲下的姿势把头埋在对方颈窝，时不时在金钟炫的皮肤上蹭蹭。获得了短暂的凉爽，崔珉起闭上了眼睛，时不时发出满意的哼哼声。

崔珉起被Alpha信息素引诱发情了，一双手不安分地在金钟炫身上摸索，他顺着金钟炫的大腿根往上摸去，很快便探到了那裤裆处。这呻吟着躺在地上的小孩像是立刻开心了一般，隔着裤子在那个器官上上下下胡乱地撸动。

金钟炫本来就被崔珉起勾的丢了半条魂儿，这个时候突然反应过来，下意识地喝止对方的这个行为：“崔珉起，你在干什么！”

被训斥了的人被吓了一跳，喘着气仰起头，一双圆溜溜的眼睛委委屈屈地盯着他，活像一只小兔子。金钟炫被这个眼神看得没招，不知为何语无伦次地对着面前这个神智已然不太清醒的家伙辩解道：

“不是。我是觉得，你现在是需要一个解决生理问题的对象……我可以替你临时解决这种事情，但是我不希望你认为这种事和谁做都无所谓。”

崔珉起一双眼睛已经被情欲朦胧，可听到金钟炫说的这番话却短暂地清澈了几秒钟，或许是硬压着自己的情绪让理智暂时占了上风。他开始更频繁地喊金钟炫的名字，让对方明白自己还尚存着几分理性，能认清面前的人究竟是谁。

过了半晌，金钟炫还是没有明确的回应，崔珉起便似乎再也忍不下去了。当崔珉起支着身子覆在金钟炫唇上的那一刻，他才感觉到崔珉起的嘴唇已经干得起了皮。

他们纠缠地吻在一起，金钟炫下意识轻柔地舔舐着崔珉起干燥的唇瓣。

金钟炫说不好他是否是在怄气，怀里的人瞒着团员这么些年，发情期一直都是靠抑制剂熬过去。如今长期使用抑制剂的副作用终于显露出来了，崔珉起这次情动好像异常激烈，金钟炫额头冒汗，他只能暂时替崔珉起解决性事，真正的长期标记还是得需要Alpha来。

可棘手的地方就在这里，他并不想把崔珉起拱手让人。

金钟炫能感觉到自己的下体已经梆硬，像崔珉起这种尚未被标记的Omega发情对Beta也不是完全没有影响，他心里觉得复杂，这要是以后在家里发情了让其他人知道可怎么办。

“珉起，”他凑在崔珉起的耳边沉声，干涩的喉咙让他的嗓音带了磨砂一般的质感，磁性得像在挑逗人的每一根神经，“你想过……以后的事情吗？”

回答金钟炫的只有崔珉起微弱的呻吟声。

崔珉起本就处于发情期，更何况他们还缠绵地接了个吻，更是勾起Omega的欲火来，此时大脑一片空白只想要别人填满他的空虚，全然无暇顾及金钟炫提出的问题。他有些着急地环住金钟炫的脖子，又把自己的唇压了上去，对着金钟炫的嘴唇又啃又咬。

“钟炫……求你，帮帮我。”

这几句呼唤让金钟炫注意到怀里的人已经被情欲冲散了理智。崔珉起的眼角噙着泪，眼尾也被这特别的欲望染上了绯红。金钟炫还想说些什么，可是他的裤子已经被怀里急迫的人扒开了几分。

由这发情期席卷而来的痛苦让崔珉起快连下限都失去了，他把头埋在金钟炫的胯间，伸出舌头隔着内裤开始舔舐他的性器。金钟炫的性器哪里受得住这样的诱惑，逐渐不受他大脑控制地更加硬胀起来。

在今天录制节目之前，被金钟炫发现了Omega身份的崔珉起也曾经准备对他这么上嘴过。

当时崔珉起大老远就感受到了Alpha的信息素，正在更衣室里被折磨的欲火焚身，被路过的金钟炫撞见了。于是金钟炫就成了全公司除了管理层唯一一个知道崔珉起是个Omega的人。可他并不以这件事感到欣喜，反而被崔珉起这样的举动惹恼了，飞快地到工作人员那里胡编了个理由要了几支抑制剂给崔珉起注射了进去。

害得录制节目的时候崔珉起都不怎么敢看金钟炫的眼睛，害怕被眼神训斥。而金钟炫心里也仍恼着，不过在这之余还多了一分担忧和绝望。

金钟炫是个Beta，如果按照常理来讲，他就该放弃追求崔珉起、而让他去于某个Alpha交合的念头了。

“珉起，不要。”金钟炫抵着崔珉起的额头想要让他停下现在的行为，“你不知道你自己现在在做什么。”

“我知道，”崔珉起嘴硬，他扬起头努力和金钟炫视线交汇，可说出来的话已经迷离，“我想要你，钟炫。”

说完似乎又觉得不够，好像提出什么筹码似的，他撅着嘴唇补充了一句：“这是……我的第一次。”

金钟炫猜测崔珉起似乎是知道自己在做什么，可面上又不大像。他觉得自己的理性在这般攻势之下也要消失不见，他就要化身为一头只能用下体思考的野兽。

其实他又何尝没想过对崔珉起做这种事，只是总觉得时机还不够成熟，便一拖再拖。最后倒好，这剧情的发展早就偏离了互相确认心意顺理成章地滚在一起，反而是这剧情走到一半，老天爷突然笔锋一转，告诉他其实他喜欢的男孩是个天生该和Alpha交合在一起的Omega，他没有机会了。

在崔珉起猛然的攻势下，金钟炫的理智终于开始妥协。他用蹩脚的借口安慰自己，起码这是崔珉起自愿给他第一次，不是吗？

他看着崔珉起的腮帮子鼓了起来，嘴唇一张一合，犹如搁浅在沙滩上的鱼在垂死地挣扎。崔珉起的眼神里充满了暧昧的旖旎，这情况他是无法再用抑制剂控制住的，空气里弥漫着Omega信息素的香甜，就连金钟炫一个对信息素不敏感的Beta都觉得自己闻到了崔珉起颈间的甜味。

先前几年大概率都是因为宿舍里并没有像今天这样刚分化没多久还控制不住信息素的Alpha催他的情，又加上抑制剂的效果并不像今天这样失控了，崔珉起一直表现得游刃有余——虽说金钟炫知道崔珉起之前在表演系一直名列前茅，可他也表现得太过于自然，露不出一点马脚来。

崔珉起还想伸手去把玩金钟炫藏在裤裆里面的硬物，可却被突然下定决心的金钟炫擒住了手。惩罚般地，金钟炫半跪下靠近了崔珉起的耳畔，轻轻舔舐起Omega此时再敏感不过的耳垂。

两个就快要到一米八的大男人挤在同一间狭小的更衣室里，自然让人觉得紧迫，再加上金钟炫的动作，崔珉起的喘息变得更加急促，一连串的气息温热地喷吐在金钟炫的肩颈，瘙得金钟炫的神经发痒。

金钟炫的舔舐逐渐变成了亲吻，顺着崔珉起的耳廓一圈圈落下来。他手上没有闲着，一手揽着崔珉起已经柔软无力的腰肢，另一只手去解他还没来得及解开的衬衫扣子，又在他胸前的茱萸顿了顿，在崔珉起发出急不可耐地催促哼声时，轻轻揉捏起来。

身体已经敏感得很，崔珉起被这一玩弄便立刻有了反应。可金钟炫还不急着去褪他的裤子，不慌不忙地顺着崔珉起的喉结一路往下落着滚烫而充满情愫味道的吻，他在崔珉起的锁骨和腰腹上恶意地嘬出草莓印。崔珉起皮肤生得白皙，这属于金钟炫的痕迹就触目惊心。

他不知道自己这样是否是在自暴自弃地抱负崔珉起的欺骗，但是累积的恼火和爱意交织在一起，已经溢于言表。他恨不得自己能突然变成Alpha，像野兽般在崔珉起后颈的腺体上注入自己的信息素宣示主权。但可惜他不是，他只是个Beta，只能用无法抵抗其他Alpha侵占的原始方式留下自己的吻痕和齿印。

崔珉起张了张自己的双腿，无声地催促金钟炫的下一步动作。没有套，金钟炫就只能硬着头皮上。

他在崔珉起敏感而特殊的肚脐上逗留了片刻，便把双手放在了崔珉起的裤子上。崔珉起顺从地顺着金钟炫褪他裤子的方向抬起腿，好给他提供最大的便利。

在扒崔珉起内裤的时候，金钟炫第一反应是伸手去探他的后穴。那里果不其然已经被生理性分泌的液体濡湿了一大片，崔珉起感觉到自己的私处被触碰着，身体微微颤抖，嘴唇一张一合，伴着温热的气息断断续续吐出一句话：

“钟炫……快，进来。”

他的眼神已经变得淫靡，金钟炫在他身上留下的记号叫人看了面红耳赤，更不用说崔珉起还呻吟着、用修长的手指在金钟炫刚刚留下来还尚新鲜的齿印上摩挲，尔后又往下探了几分把自己的内裤褪了半分，半露的人鱼线好似勾引人去继续探究。

这动作足够催情，金钟炫把涌上喉头的唾液吞咽下去，一把扒下了崔珉起的裤子。

后穴已经足够湿润，而金钟炫也被自己性器的硬挺折磨了好久。在性器抵上穴口的时候，他还是感觉到崔珉起有些害怕地抖了两抖，却还是挺直腰板想要把自己送上前去。金钟炫已经没办法回头，只好俯身吻了吻崔珉起的脸颊，无言地让他安心，放轻松。

崔珉起已然顾不上再说话，嘴里的喘息冲散了他的话语，他身上早就染上了情色的绯红，脸上更是红得透彻。他用手臂挡住自己被生理盐水浸润的眼睛，轻轻点了点头，微微挪动了腰。

得到允许后，金钟炫一挺身把性器慢慢推了进去。或许是他有些急切，崔珉起的呻吟声再一次冲破牙关，语尾带上了些哭腔。

“疼……”他的语调很是委屈，“但是，还想要更深。”

尽管有这Omega天生的优势，崔珉起的那地方也是第一次被人探索，紧致的肉壁包裹着金钟炫的性器，让他感觉有些寸步难行。他退出来了一些，又重新进去。这一次要比之前深，崔珉起的语调一下子上扬，喘息的频率也变得更加急促。

这每一次进出，都好像要把崔珉起的穴肉卷出来，金钟炫逐渐深入，抽插的速度也越来越快。崔珉起的呻吟中原本痛苦的成分变淡了，蒙上了更浓更厚重的，快感。

肉体交合的水声听上去淫靡极了。金钟炫恍惚，他又把自己挺送到崔珉起身体的更深处，伴着疼痛，他更多地是在感受身下兴奋的人带给他的极乐。

崔珉起也不自觉地随着金钟炫的动作挪动着自己的腰，体内的敏感点被不断冲击着，他感觉自己已经要到达高潮，酥麻的快感如潮水般涌进他的头脑。他要射了。

崔珉起射出来的白浊液体喷在了他和金钟炫赤裸的身体上，他的大脑清醒了几分，却仍然没有摆脱快感的支配。理智上他不能让金钟炫在他体内射精，可他的身体却不听从他大脑的话，欢快地叫嚣勾引着金钟炫射在他的生殖腔里面。

他一双圆溜溜的眼睛里写满了惊恐，最后只能带着哭腔唤自己身上人的名字。

“钟炫啊，钟炫啊，钟炫啊。”

语调一声比一声高，一句比一句颤抖得更为剧烈。

金钟炫不言而喻，他知道崔珉起在担心什么。金钟炫被勾引得一时间想过要射在里面让他成为自己的人，可他毕竟没戴套，Omega的受孕率又太高，他挑战不起这个代价，最终还是理智占了上风。

金钟炫退了出来，射在了崔珉起的小腹上。

完事之后，两个人都瘫倒在更衣室的地板上，无处安放的双腿交叠在一起，金钟炫靠着更衣室的墙壁，盯着崔珉起那张情色已经半褪去的脸颊。直到现在，他还是有些生气的，可经历过刚刚发生的那些事，他又没法把恼火发泄在面前似乎是最大的受害人身上。

最后，还是怕他着凉，把自己的衣服扯了下来裹在崔珉起身上。他们两个人身上的精液一时半会儿也不好处理，金钟炫哑然，他在做这种事之前忘记考虑这拍摄地没有浴室给他们洗澡。他缓了一会儿，体力好像恢复了一些，便出门去找合适的清理工具。

回来的时候，他没有理睬崔珉起那双湿润的眼睛，径直地拿毛巾简单地擦拭了一下身体和地板墙壁。崔珉起见人不理睬他，小声嘟囔了一句“对不起”，也不知道是在为哪件事情道歉。

金钟炫赌气，继续作无视崔珉起的样子，可还是应了话，问的是他之前在做之前问过的话：“你想过以后的事情吗？”

“想过，”崔珉起连忙点点头，“如果不稳定下来发情的问题的话，大概也没办法继续和你们在一起了。”

金钟炫没搭话，静静地等待崔珉起讲下去。崔珉起也感觉到对方的意思，于是便自顾自地开口继续道：

“可我不想和你们分开，你们已经是我的家人了。”

金钟炫腹诽，家人之间也不会做他们这种事情。

“我不想分开，才会一直隐瞒，”崔珉起没有注意到金钟炫面色微变，又继续给他灌输自己的想法，“我喜欢你们。我喜欢你，钟炫。”

大约是不明白崔珉起这句“喜欢”的意思，金钟炫皱眉看了看崔珉起的脸。

“我也在怨恨自己为什么分化成了Omega，如果是Beta的话，就可以一直和你们在一起。我不想随便找一个Alpha结合过后半辈子，可是，后来我就在想，也没有人规定Omega一定要和Alpha在一起，对不对？于是我就拖到了现在，……一直瞒着你们，对不起。”

“那发情期呢？发情期的时候你要怎么办？”金钟炫的嗓音有些沙哑，他拧着眉头看着面前表情真挚的人。

崔珉起可能是想说抑制剂，可是今天还是被信息素引诱到抑制剂失了效，这条途径不是最为长期有效的办法。他的眼睛转了转，最后才像是下定决心般，问出了自己的问题：“可以麻烦你吗，钟炫？”

金钟炫倒吸了一口凉气，这个问题打得他措手不及，他有些不知道该怎么回复。他一瞬间觉得崔珉起这是要让他成为专属的泄欲工具，这对崔珉起默默喜欢了不知多久的金钟炫产生了强大的冲击，一时间忘记了说话。

这种反应让崔珉起才反应过来自己的请求确实有些让人误解，崔珉起垂眸，叹了一口气。

“做爱本身也是解决发情最有效的途径，更何况是和喜欢的人。”

他眼里笼罩了期待，刚刚泄欲过得身体还不太能使上力气，他伸手拉了拉正在替他擦拭身体的金钟炫，强硬地让金钟炫把唇压上来后，他探了舌。

崔珉起的舌头毫无章法地在金钟炫的嘴里搅动着，他胡乱地吻在金钟炫唇上，企图用这种方式把自己想说的话解释清楚。

金钟炫后知后觉地发现他们是两情相悦，可这仍然没办法平息他的怒气。他坏心眼地在崔珉起嘴唇上咬了一口，后者便吃痛地拧起眉头，往金钟炫身上一捶。

“钟炫，我想和你在一起。”崔珉起擦掉结束了亲吻的嘴边拉出来的银丝，“还有Aron哥，东昊和旼炫，我不想离开你们。”

听到这种肉麻话语，金钟炫耳根发热，皱眉催促崔珉起把自己的衣服扣好，家里还有三个人在等着他们呢。

“不回去他们肯定是要担心的。”金钟炫打开手机看了一眼时间，已经快要十二点了，他们因为犹犹豫豫和拌嘴耽搁了太长时间。

听到崔珉起在身后叫他的时候，他回了头，那双漂亮的眼睛里似乎还带着些旖旎风光，让金钟炫一时间失了神，以为自己还沉浸在爱欲之中。

“钟炫啊，”崔珉起的嗓音因为刚刚激烈的性事，此时还仍有些沙哑，“今晚的事情，就当做我们的秘密吧？”

不，应该算作情劫。金钟炫点了点头，没有说话。他发现自己是没有办法摆脱崔珉起的，尽管这孩子闯出来的祸再怎么让他困扰，他还是乐意去为他付出一切。

金钟炫这晚上第一次笑了，崔珉起是个可怕的小怪物。

他注定拿他没辙。

Fin.


End file.
